


You Belong With Me

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Series: Swift Perfect Week 2020 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Pining, Song: You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift), Swift Perfect Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: Chloe is in love with her next-door neighbor, Beca.  Beca is dating the cheer captain.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Original Character(s), Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Swift Perfect Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750666
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Loosely based on the video and lyrics to “You Belong With Me.”

Chloe sat in her bedroom studying on a Tuesday night. She looked out her window and into the window of her neighbor of the past five years, Beca. She could tell by looking at her that Beca was on the phone, likely with the girl she’d been dating. It was pretty obvious that the two of them were arguing.  
  
She caught Beca’s eye and grabbed a marker and paper that she normally kept by her window. They’d been writing messages to each other for years. Chloe wrote on the paper and held it up.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
Beca grabbed her marker and paper. “Tired of drama.”  
  
Chloe wrote: “Sorry.”  
  
Beca shrugged and closed the curtain. Chloe let out a frustrated sigh and lay on her bed. She’d been best friends with her neighbor since shortly after the girl moved into the house next door. Beca had even come out to Chloe before she told her own parents that she was gay. The two of them had shared everything.  
  
However, everything changed a few months ago. Chloe had come to terms with the idea that she also liked girls and had a major crush on Beca. She’d worked up the guts to ask her out, only to be introduced to her new girlfriend Crystal on that same day.  
  
Chloe didn’t like the girl. It seemed that Beca spent most of her time apologizing to Crystal for just about everything. She’d even stopped listening to a lot of the music she and Chloe had enjoyed together because “Crystal didn’t like it.”  
  
Of course, Chloe was jealous. She’d been so sure that Beca would agree to go on a date with her, only to have just missed her chance.  
  
Chloe turned on her stereo, specifically choosing the radio station that Crystal didn’t like. Her favorite song came on the radio, and Chloe got up and danced around the room, singing along, using her hairbrush as a microphone.  
  
After a while, she began to think. Crystal was the cheer captain. Chloe hadn’t made the squad. At football games, Chloe was in the bleachers with the band. Beca generally watched the games, usually getting an earful afterward if she wasn’t watching Crystal the whole time. Chloe usually saw them bickering after the games.  
  
Crystal and Chloe were night and day different. Crystal usually wore cute dresses and skirts, high heels, and never seemed to have a hair out of place. Chloe was happier in a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Sure, she’d dress up occasionally, but she was much happier in more comfortable clothes.

* * *

The next day, Beca was still upset. Crystal had given her the silent treatment. Chloe invited her to walk to the neighborhood park to clear her head. She tried not to stare at just how great Beca looked in her worn-out jeans. They sat down on a park bench, and Chloe thought just how easy this felt. It was like old times, back before Beca had the cheer captain complicating her life.  
  
“Hey, Chloe, remember our ninth-grade history teacher?”  
  
“How could I not? You’d think the man would learn to just move the damn trash can. I swear he tripped over that thing at least once every day!”  
  
The two of them laughed at the memory.  
  
“I seriously have no idea how he got a teaching degree,” said Beca. “I’ve honestly never had a teacher so ridiculously stupid.”  
  
“And those tests he gave us? So many true or false questions and almost all of them were true!”  
  
“And a lot of misspelled words. I guess he’d never heard of spell check? Did we learn anything that year?” asked Beca.  
  
“Nothing about history,” said Chloe. It was nice to see Beca smile and hear her laugh. She couldn’t remember the last time that had happened.  
  
The two of them were interrupted by none other than Crystal. She shot daggers at Chloe.  
  
“Hi, Crystal,” said Beca. Chloe noticed the tips of Beca’s ears were red.  
  
“Hi, Beca,” said Crystal. “Chloe.”  
  
“Hi,” said Chloe. She refrained from making a snide remark to Crystal about how she supposed Beca’s silent treatment was over.  
  
“How did you know we were here?” asked Beca.  
  
“I stopped at your house,” said Crystal. “Your mom told me you and Chloe walked here.”  
  
“Right,” said Beca.  
  
“Let’s go, Beca,” said Crystal.  
  
“Okay,” said Beca. She called, “Bye, Chloe!” over her shoulder, almost as an afterthought.  
  
Chloe sighed after they left. Why couldn’t Beca see what Crystal had done to her? Beca had said that everything was fine, but Chloe knew her better than that. Chloe understood her. She wished she’d had the guts to ask Beca out just a little earlier. Maybe, one of these days, Beca would see that she really belonged with her.

* * *

Later that night, not much after Chloe had gone to bed, she heard knocking on her window. She pulled back the curtain to see Beca standing there, appearing to be fighting back tears. Chloe grabbed her marker and paper and wrote: “Meet you at your back door.” Beca nodded.  
  
Chloe slipped on a pair of shoes and walked over to Beca’s and knocked quietly on her back door.  
  
“Rough night?” Chloe asked. Beca nodded. Chloe pulled her into a hug.  
  
“Want to talk about it?”  
  
Beca hesitated for a moment. “Crystal and I had a big fight. I know we fight a lot, but this was bad.”  
  
Chloe waited for Beca to continue.  
  
“It all started when I told her I was wearing a tux to the prom. You know how I hate dresses, right?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“She said it would ruin her prom and that I should wear a dress.”  
  
“How would it ruin her prom? Besides, who died and made it  _ her _ prom? Last I checked, you were both juniors. Did I miss a memo or something? I thought it was the  _ junior _ prom, not the  _ Crystal _ prom!”  
  
Beca laughed. “Yeah, I wish I’d thought of that.”  
  
“So, what happened? Did you agree to wear a dress?”  
  
“No. She got on me about hanging out with you so much. I guess I’m not allowed to have a best friend.”  
  
Chloe bit her lip to keep from saying what was on her mind. After a beat, she timidly asked, “So, what happens now?”  
  
“I guess I need to find a new prom date.”  
  
“I don’t understand,” said Chloe.  
  
“I broke up with her. Nobody tells me I can’t see my best friend.”  
  
“Oh,” said Chloe.  
  
Beca took Chloe’s hands in hers. “Chloe, you’re the one who understands me. You’ve been here all along, since the day I moved here.”  
  
“So, what are you saying?”  
  
“I think we belong together.”  
  
“You do?” asked Chloe.  
  
“I do,” said Beca. “And there’s nothing I’d like more than to take you to our prom.”  
  
“Yeah?” said Chloe.  
  
“Yeah,” said Beca, all of a sudden looking self-conscious. “As girlfriends, if that’s okay with you.”  
  
Chloe gave Beca a small peck on the lips. “Yeah, that’s totally okay with me.”  
  
Beca cupped Chloe’s cheeks and pulled her into a long kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know Beca and Chloe ended up together really fast, but that’s what happens in the video as well!


End file.
